poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets Alpha and Omega: Family Vacation
Winnie the Pooh Meets Alpha and Omega: Family Vacation is an upcoming sequel to be made by CarltonHeroes. It will appear in a near future. Plot The film begins 65 million years ago, where it shows a young female raptor named Amy being chased by a roaring T-Rex, as a meteor shower starts raining down, wiping out all the dinosaurs - including Amy and the T-Rex. The scene cuts back to the present, as the area where one of the meteors hit, is now turned into a sacred burial ground for humans to dig up ancient dinosaur bones. Meanwhile, the leader of the human diggers Mac has build a golf course near the site, which upsets his brother Ian, who is an environmentalist. The humans have also build fake dens nearby for wolves nearby. Both men arrive to the burial ground, as Mac explains that a museum will pay him millions of dollars for finding rare dinosaur bones. As the two trappers from the fifth film are digging, the sunlight causes Amy to magically be brought back to life. While this is happening, Kate and Humphrey are moving to the man-made dens - which are referred to as "wolf-burbia" - since they have been constantly threatened by rogue wolves. Kate loves the idea much to Humphrey's dismay. As Carney shows them inside the den (which has electricity that turns on automatically when the wolves enter or clap their paws), Marcel and Paddy arrive and Carney tries to shoo them away, which causes Paddy to poop on her face. After a brief tour of the cave, Marcel and Paddy are not too keen of their new location, but when Carney mentions golf, they both change their minds and agree to move there. Humphrey is hesitant, but he eventually agrees for the safety of his family. As they move the pups to their new home during the night, the next day the pups wake up to see their new home, but just like their father they're not satisfied at all. The wolves go out to explore the new area, but the pups grow tired and run back into the forest, much to Kate's dismay who adores the place. While playing, Stinky smells something strange in a nearby tree and as Runt tries to communicate, Amy pops out from behind the branches, causing the pups to run away. Amy chases after them, thinking they might help her. But when the pups do the spin-out, Amy slips and accidentally hits them with her tail, sending them flying into the air and falling right onto the burial ground. Meanwhile, Marcel and Paddy are teaching Humphrey how to play golf, only for Humphrey to get chased away by two female caribou and get his head stuck in a log while the two birds snark. At the burial ground, the pups get to know Amy more as she tells them what happened 65 million years ago. As told by her mother, Amy should run to the Circle of Light, an area where she would be protected. She was then chased by the T-Rex and upon arriving to the Circle of Light, they were both hit by the meteor shower which led to the dinosaurs being wiped out. Once the light hit the spot, it caused Amy to revive, and now she tells the pups they must stop the diggers from unearthing the T-Rex to help her return to her time when the light touches the ground. Jeffro and Griffin arrive at the site to resume digging, where it's revealed that they lost a lot of money after failing to capture Kate, Humphrey and the pups, and this made them become diggers. While they're digging, the pups secretly steal their truck to lure them away. In the mean time, Kate and Humphrey are adjusting to their new home, while Marcel and Paddy are swimming around in a man-made fountain lake. As music from the fountain starts to play, Marcel and Paddy have a dream-like dance sequence while all the other animals - including Kate and Humphrey - watch, confused and freaked out. Jeffro and Griffin catch up with their stolen truck, when Mac shows up and tells them to keep digging while he will be sending more diggers. As she hears the quacks of some ducks nearby, Amy decides to explore the new world as it will her only time doing so before going back to her time. The pups agree and they go exploring. Later, as nighttime comes the pups are attacked by a group of rogue wolves who threaten to kill them for entering their territory, but Amy chases them away. They return home and are spotted by Kate, Humphrey, Marcel and Paddy, who're shocked to see a live dinosaur in front of them. The pups explain everything they should do to help Amy reach the burial ground in time. At first, the others don't believe this, but when the pups reminisce how they were raised to be kind, caring and helpful, they all agree to help the raptor. The next day, Mac sends more diggers to help Jethro and Griffin dig up the area, as Amy and the wolves come up with a plan to distract and lure them away. At first, they make it seem like the humans are surrounded by wolves on every angle by howling, which frightens some of the diggers and makes them retreat back into their trucks. This is followed by a stampede of caribou, driving the rest of the diggers away. Mac finally snaps and angrily starts digging for the bones, along with Jeffro and Griffin. However, the ground starts to shake and the T-Rex comes back to life as the ray of light shines through the hole. The T-Rex then chases Jeffro and Griffin away, and then goes after Mac to throw him away from the burial ground. Kate, Humphrey, the pups and the others are trying to stop the dinosaur before the ray of light appears, as the T-Rex destroys their fake den (but the wolves aren't too bothered about it this time). Runt comes up with an idea to lure the T-Rex to the fountain lake, where the music can distract it from destroying everything. Amy lets the T-Rex chase her towards the fountain, where the music starts and distracts both dinosaurs, leading them into another dance sequence. Meanwhile, the ray of light finally appears on the burial ground, and they all head there while the T-Rex follows them. They reach the burial ground just in time, and after sharing their final goodbyes, Amy and the T-Rex magically return to their time. Though reluctant, Kate and Humphrey cover the ground in boulders with the help of some caribous, while Ian and the diggers return to fill it up. Ian vows never to disturb nature again. The film ends with the wolves finally agreeing to head back home in Jasper Park. Trivia * Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:CarltonHeroes Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films